<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i'll know my name as it's called again by escapedthesarlacc</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27900637">i'll know my name as it's called again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/escapedthesarlacc/pseuds/escapedthesarlacc'>escapedthesarlacc</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Post-Sarlacc, a lot of boba/jango father/son relationship stuff, overall themes of death and grief, small mention of su!c!dal thoughts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:40:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27900637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/escapedthesarlacc/pseuds/escapedthesarlacc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Boba Fett has survived the Sarlacc. Stranded on Tatooine, his armor stripped, his ship missing, he has nothing. Except for a will to survive. This was written in response to Chapter 14 of The Mandalorian. No outright spoilers, but feel free to avoid if you haven't watched yet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i'll know my name as it's called again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i was heavily influenced by “The Cave” by Mumford and Sons, and listened to it on repeat while writing this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been decades, but Boba could still feel the binders around his wrists when he was imprisoned on Coruscant. He was so young then, blinded by revenge, the raw pain of loss raging fire in his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ad’ika,” his father used to say, his gruff voice becoming a hazy memory as the years passed, “You remind me so much of myself at your age.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span> you, right buir?” Boba answered, climbing into his father’s lap and pulling his strong arm around him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No Boba,” Jango said, “You are a clone, yes, but you are still your own person. You will be your own man, making your way in the universe. You are, above all else, Boba Fett.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He touched his large finger to Boba’s tiny nose and Boba laughed, the weight of his father’s message just beyond his grasp of understanding. He was so small then, so full of joy. He lost those things many years ago. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He still had nightmares of his father’s death, remembering how he held his empty helmet, pressing his forehead in a keldabe kiss, his fingers gripping the cool beskar as if trying to pull Jango back to him. It felt impossible to him, his strong, unbeatable father, struck down in a second. Gone from this universe. Never again would he feel the embrace of his arms, learn from him, or laugh with him. And all Boba wanted was revenge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lived off revenge in those early years alone, plotting and scheming. All failed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His desire to survive was a hunger. His father’s voice was always in his ear, pushing him forward when he thought there was nothing left. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Keep going, Ad’ika. Whatever it takes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Empire was never his employer. The Empire was a means to an end. Employment was his freedom. As he took bounties from the galaxy’s most feared, he told himself it was work and work alone. He knew how he was seen. The silent mercenary. The bounty hunter. The killer. The one that no one could hide from. He saw how people flinched when he entered a room, how pliant women were, though he had trouble discerning if that was lust or intimidation. He became drunk on the power, it was difficult not to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Keep going.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He got older, the face looking back at him in the fresher mirror no longer the boyish curls and rosy cheeks of his youth. His jaw got harder, his brows heavier, his shoulders squarer. Every day, he resembled his father more and more. He was what Jango never got to be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He should have died many times. He should have died in that jail in Coruscant. He should have died when the pain of realization he would never see his father again crept in, especially on late nights when he was alone. He should have died when he faced Bane down for the final time. He should have died in that Sarlacc pit. But he never did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Boba Fett, son of Jango Fett, the last of his line, was still alive. Against all odds, he stood against the dune sea of Tatooine, his face mapped with scars, his waist thickening with age.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tattered robes he wore fluttered around his ankles in the evening breeze. He gripped the gaffi stick in his hand and watched as the twin suns began to dip below the horizon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Boba Fett would not meet death on the sands of Tatooine, either. There was more left for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Keep going, Boba Fett. Whatever it takes</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>